InScane Wiki
InScane (born: December 29, 2002 16) is an American YouTuber. He is mostly popular for his Roblox and Minecraft gameplay, and a little bit of Fortnite on the site. InScane also does a little bit of Roblox Tutorials for ROBLOX Development. InScane first started uploading videos back on March 28, 2018 on his YouTube Channel. InScane was only known for his Community Live Streams of ROBLOX until he started to upload videos and expand his channel further than just ROBLOX like Minecraft and much more. InScane stated he wanted to expand his channel away from ROBLOX, but still play the children game with his viewers so he decided to create a 2nd Channel called MoreScane but to this day the channel has been inactive. During InScane's YouTube adventure for the past 2 years, he met some amazing creators, YouTubers, and other streamers on all different platforms. Many people InScane met during this adventure, those people helped him with struggles, attraction, and just been great friends to him. For an example, KreekCraft and HelloItsVG always communicate, talk, and maybe chill and play games with InScane even though they're all busy playing, streaming, or maybe even recording videos for their own channels. InScane is mainly a ROBLOX YouTuber, and he is Family Friendly which means people of all ages can watch his content. He loves to entertain and bring videos for the people, and he really loves creating videos because I love filming and being behind a camera. And being a YouTuber allowed me to interact with my Viewers, and Fans! InScane unlocked his Monetization feature when he unlocked the requirements of 1,000 Subscribers and 4,000 of watch-Hours 5 months into doing YouTube, but he received the monetization rewards 3-4 months later. So he was rewarded the perks at around 3,000+ Subscribers, and 7,000 Watch hours. InScane started his YouTube channel based on the ROBLOX content he currently does on his channel. ROBLOX has been a huge success on the InScane as when he does giveaways in Pet Simulator, or basically any game. InScane is known for doing giveaways on ROBLOX to support the community and he expanded from simulators to games like Jailbreak, Mad City, and much more! His ROBLOX username is InScaneYT. As InScane loves to play ROBLOX games for his viewers, he also found a passion for Developing games. He made a few simulators, city-based games, and much more for the public to play. But one of the games he made he teamed up with another youtuber of the name RazorFishGaming and they both made a game called "Camera Simulator" which has close to 200,000+ visits. Minecraft has put a huge success on the InScane channel as well right behind Roblox because its a community loved the game, and people just love to play with InScane and create things that they have never seen before. Fortnite is not really a popular game on InScane's Channel. Its mostly known as a 1-2 times every other week on the channel because the viewers don't really enjoy watching the game they rather ROBLOX or Minecraft, but having this game as an option also really expanded InScanes channel. At the very start of 2019, InScane has become a Partner with Epic Games (Aka Creators of Fortnite) and he was given a Support a Creator Code ("InScane") that his viewers/fans can use to support him. Before InScane started his YouTube Channel, he was a streamer on this platform Twitch. After he reached 100+ Followers, he decided to start a youtube channel, so he quit twitch and moved over. After a few months InScane has gained over 2,500+ Subscribers on youtube, he then moved to stream on both YouTube and Twitch and provide content for both platforms. After InScane returned to twitch, he gained way over 400+ Followers, and 3,000+ Views on the platform and he also became an affiliate within the Twitch Monetization so people can support him by becoming a Subscriber or donating Bits. Going beyond YouTube & Twitch, InScane joined DLive for 2 weeks exclusively after he heard the announcement of the PewDiePie event on the platform. A few months later, InScane was Multi-Streaming on the platform and did a few exclusive streams just on the DLive Platform. During his time on DLive, he made friends with most of the DLive Staff and its Community. Few months after the PewDiePie event, InScane has gained over 470+ Followers on DLive, and became a Verified Partner on the Platform which gave him access to a lot of perks that he could use on his stream, and on top of that, a Verified Check Mark beside his Social Media name. During his time on the platform, he gained over 12,000+ PIPS/LINO which is ($170 USD) which he just gave-away to the public. InScane's PC Specs: * Motherboard = ASRock B450M Steel Legend * CPU = AM4 Ryzen 5 with Wraith Spire Cooler * Memory (Ram) = DDR4 CORSAIR - Vengeance RGB PRO 16GB (2PK 8GB) * Power Supply = EVGA 500 W1 * PC Case = CyberpowerPC Case * PC Camera 1 = Razer Kiyo * PC Camera 2 = Logitech HD Pro Camera * Keyboard = Corsair K55 RGB * Mouse = Ergonomic Optical Wired Gaming Mouse * MousePad =Red-Dragon RGB * Gaming Console = Playstation 4 Category:Browse